100% Completion (RDR)
is an accomplishment in Red Dead Redemption. Overview 100% Completion is achieved when various tasks throughout the game have been completed. The below lists the requirements as well as rewards for achieving 100% completion. Walkthrough 57 Main Story missions Completed 5 Rare Weapons Obtained *LeMat Revolver *Mauser Pistol *Evans Repeater *Semiautomatic Shotgun *Carcano Rifle 10 Outfits Obtained (excluding the extra-content Duster Outfit, Gentleman's Attire, and Deadly Assassin Outfit) *U.S. Army Outfit *U.S. Marshal Outfit *Elegant Suit *Rancher Outfit *Poncho Outfit *Bollard Twins Outfit *Treasure Hunter Outfit *Bandito Outfit *Mexican Rebel Outfit *Legend of the West Outfit 5 Jobs Completed (To be completed at least once at each of the locations.) *Horsebreaking **Ridgewood Farm **Chuparosa *Nightwatch **MacFarlane's Ranch **Chuparosa **Blackwater 13 Safehouses Purchased (Rental properties are excluded.) *New Austin **MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse **Armadillo Safehouse **Rathskeller Fork **Thieves' Landing *Nuevo Paraiso **Irish's Shack **Escalera **Chuparosa **Casa Madrugada **El Matadero *West Elizabeth **Blackwater **Manzanita Post **Beecher's Hope (John's room) **Beecher's Hope (Jack's room) 7 Gang Hideouts Cleared *Pike's Basin *Twin Rocks *Tumbleweed *Gaptooth Breach *Tesoro Azul *Nosalida *Fort Mercer 4 Challenges Completed (which unlocks the Legend of the West Outfit) *Sharpshooter Challenges *Survivalist Challenges *Master Hunter Challenges *Treasure Hunter Challenges 20 Bounty Locations Completed (Keyword is location; the place it sends you to for the bounty is the only thing that counts.) *New Austin **The Hanging Rock **Rattlesnake Hollow **Mercer Station **Rio del Lobo **Silent Stead **Repentance Rock **Brittlebrush Trawl **Mescalero *Nuevo Paraiso **Plata Grande **Sepulcro **Barranca **Ojo del Diablo **Rancho Polvo **Primera Quebrada **Laguna Borrego **Hendidura Grande *West Elizabeth **Aurora Basin **Bearclaw Camp **Nekoti Rock **Tanner's Reach 18 Stranger Missions Completed (Does not include "I Know You" stranger missions, so if on Stats you have 18 strangers and he was one of them, you should consider going through these and finding the one you missed if stuck on 99%) *American Appetites *American Lobbyist *Aztec Gold *California *Deadalus and Son *Eva in Peril *Flowers for a Lady *Funny Man *Jenny's Faith *Let No Man Put Asunder *Lights, Camera, Action *Love is the Opiate *Poppycock *The Prohibitionist *Remember My Family *Water and Honesty *Who Are You to Judge? *The Wronged Woman 6 Minigames Won (must be won at least once, location irrelevant.) *Five Finger Fillet *Arm Wrestling *Blackjack *Liar's Dice *Poker *Horseshoes 94 Map Locations Discovered (Locations can be "found" by just buying maps and pressing "Use" on them.) Tips and Tricks An automatically updated checklist can be seen at Rockstar's Social Club if you have an account. Though before they release the patch they are currently working on, the list will not be totally synced to your console. It is advised that you only use the list for a reference to see what you need in total, then use your in game stats to see what you have actually done. Instead of going to all 94 locations you can simply purchase all of the available maps saving a lot of time. If you cannot determine the locations you are missing the map that comes with the game shows all the locations which allows you to easily determine which areas you need to go to. The map comes shipped in the CD case for the game, and is located behind the game manual, on the left hand side when you first open the case. The map also features the locations of all hunting locations, some not shown on the in game map. If you think you have completed everything for the 100% but are still stuck on 99.5% then you may be missing a stranger mission. The 'I know you' mission doesn't count towards your 100% due to the fact it is incompletable after the main storyline is finished. Head to 'Sidewinder Gulch' there will be another stranger mission called 'Aztec Gold'. This will give you your last 0.5% and also total 19 completed. Also, even if you acquire a rare weapon through completing gang hideouts, you must purchase the gun for it count towards the 100% completion rate (0.5%). If you have still not achieved 100% try completing more bounty missions. Each bounty mission is worth 0.1% and these can be checked in STATS>SCORE if you scroll to the very bottom. You should have 8 locations completed in New Austin, 8 locations completed in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 locations completed in West Elizabeth which should amount to 2.0% of game completion altogether. Achievements/Trophies Achieving unlocks the following achievement/trophy: Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption